Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150102030400/@comment-24796133-20150102224828
I emerge from the backstreets with the London Eye in sight, about a 10 minute walk away. Even at almost midnight there are too many people out here for comfort. I suppose the new year has everyone excited and on a mad spontaneous spree. I should try anf find somewhere safe to rest, I can't go on forever. I look around, searching for some kind of motel or hostel that will take me. No luck. After half an hour of searching I'm back where I started, doing a cpmplete circle. Further up the road I see my worst nightmare: a police car, and following it a large van. This isn't ordinary, and my paranoia immediately screams that they're looking for me. I pull my hood up and try to keep to shadows, but there are no more backstreets to hide in. A couple of police officers get out of the car and start walking down the street, heading towards me. I could turn away but I'm scared that'll make me conspicuous, so I carry on walking, eyes down. I manage to get past the officers and for a moment think I'm clear, but as I'm passing the van, it's doors open up and 4 or 5 men in black, seemingly army clothes emerge. Whilst looking, one of them turns his gaze straight to me. I turn my head quickly, too quickly, he must think it's suspicious. I try to walk away as fast as I can without arising any more attention, but he's already talking to the other soldiers. I'm starting to panic now when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I almost jump from the shock but a voice talks quietly into my ear. "Keep calm. Don't look round, just keep walking." I take a look at the person next to me. A male, around my age, maybe a year or so older, an inch shorter than me, dark skinned. I look at his eyes. They're green. "Don't be fooled, I'm wearing contacts, just like you should be." he says to me. So he is a mutant. He keeps walking beside me, slowing filling me in. "That's the Nova Containment group there, they're trying to round up any mutants in the area, going on any evidence they can find. They're good, but not good enough." He pulls out his phone and calls a number. "Kat, are they tailing us?" I hear the female voice faintly. "A couple of them have gone your way, I'd guess your their prime suspects, but they're not trying to catch you. The others are heading in the other direction." The boy hangs up and speaks to me again. "You have got to do exactly what I say or we're gonna end up with tasers in our backs." I nod in reply. "Okay. You see that turning on the left? You're gonna go down there, I'm gonna keep walking and take the next turning. One of these arseholes following us is gonna tail you, the other me. On your road, take the first right you see, it'll be a dead end. Walk straight to the end of the dead end and wait there. We'll deal with the rest. Okay, go." And with that he nudges me away and I take the road on the left. Walking down, I chance a look back. Like the boy said, one of them has broken off and is following me. I can hear my heart pounding as I turn into the dead end, staring straight ahead until I reach the end. I look round at the end and see the man turn in, register me, and then get promptly hit in the side of the head by another figure. The figure then jogs down to me, and as they get closer I see their face. A girl my age, asian with reddish-brown hair, a few inches shorter than me, the purple eyes unmissable. I'm guessing this is Kat. "You're good at following instructions, that'll keep you alive and well." She says to me. The other boy comes down the alley at this point. "Everything good?" she asks. "All taken care of. He'll wake up with a sore head." He replies, then turns to me. "Proper introductions now. I'm Tyrone, this is Kat, and that's Casper." he says, pointing at the boy who silently appears behind me. "We're mutants, like you, and you're damn lucky we found you in time." I'm still in awe of all this but I have enough sense to ask something. "How did you find me? I'm one guy in the middle of London." I say. Tyrone just smiles. "We've got a lot we need to catch you up on my friend. We'll fill you in once we're back home. Take a step to the right would ya?" He says, and I move away. "Beautiful." He jokes, then crouches down to the manhole cover I was standing on. He touches the metal and it flows over his body, his skin taking on the texture of the metal. He pushes the cover to one side and reveals the ladder and tunnel beneath it. Kat goes down first, then Casper. I go down next, not quite believing what's happening right now. When I'm at the bottom Tyrone comes down, sliding the cover back into place after him. It's almost pitch black down here now. "Capser, do the honours please" Tyrone says, and the tunnel fills with light, coming from Casper's eyes. Interesting mutation. "Follow us, we'll take you to our home." Tyrone says as he leads the way.